Fallenfeather
Fallenfeather is a bright ginger tom with white splashes and a ear turfs that look kind of feather looking. He has green eyes with a brownish-gold color mixed in to make it more hazel and he has oversized paws. Personality Fallenfeather is a active tom with a decent amount of energy. Due to his large paws, he can appear to be quite clumsy no matter how hard he tries to convince you otherwise. He has a good heart and always tries to be the best he can be. He's always had this idea of himself being a father, or a father-like figure, to at least one cat and to be there to help them through the steps of growing up whether it is helping them through their first heartbreak or helping them catch their first mouse. If he ever feels like he is being neglected of this, he will get jealous and a bit upset though he'll try to cover it up. He's always had this idea of having a family with his apprentice-hood crush but it died. This made him upset and heartbroken and it toke him awhile to get where he is now. Fallenfeather is a bit sensitive to physical contact or any advances onto him even if they motives were pure. He often gets the wrong idea and tries to keep away, causing others to be confused and possibly hurt by his actions. While he loves kits, he often gets sad when he's around them as he wonders if he'll ever get his own. His brother, Coppersplash, is a lot more adventurous in relationships and basically everything else (such as eating prey his clan doesn't usually eat or climbing a tree in another territory that may or may not be rotting). He tries to prove himself to his brother and show him he can be brave too. Most of the time, he ends up getting injured or in trouble for it. Coppersplash loves to tease him about these things (like 'being fragile') or about "letting her get away". At times like these, you see Fallenfeather's snappier side and, even though it doesn't hurt too much (usually) it is strange to see. It kind of makes you feel like you did something wrong even when you didn't. If you ever find the active tom with a grumpy attitude, you can tell something is wrong as in he had a fall out with someone or one of his old injuries are hurting him. Most of the time, he is friendly and caring. History When he was a younger cat, he and another she-cat named Marigoldleaf became mates soon after their ceremonies. As it was all a bit fast, Fallenfeather was dedicated and in love though Marigoldleaf had her doubts. Fallenfeather didn't realize her doubts until a couple moons later when he brought up the idea of having kits someday. She ended up breaking down and telling him she didn't like him like that anymore and that they moved too fast. Fallenfeather was heartbroken and it took him awhile to recover. It still hurts though because one of his friends, Vineclaw, (they haven't been talking recently) and Marigoldleaf have been... friendly to say the least. This affected him even more and he avoids them the best he can. As he grew up, he's gotten many injuries following his brother around even though Coppersplash seems to have a body of gold. He broke both of his legs before he reached seven moons. One was by falling off the Tallcliff after a dare as a kit from his brother and the other was when he got stuck in a small hole in the ground and pulled too hard. He sprained his front paw in a spar when he twisted it to far and it got caught. From other falls he has had from following Coppersplash or stumbling over her oversized paws. Of course, they all have healed by now but sometimes they act up again and hurt